A Jumi's Secret Revised
by Jumi- of-Diamonds
Summary: Estelle and her parents go on a vacation hoping to sit under the nice sun and listen to waves, while instead it turns into a nightmare. A secret had been kept for quite a long time, and it's one only a Jumi could know. R&R!
1. A Forshadowed Adventure

**Okay, This is a revision, and the new "A Jumi's Secret". It was my first story so the wy it is written is awfull, but if you liked it so far, before, please read this. I bet you'll enjoy this and like it much better.**

_**Enjoy, R&R!**_

* * *

Two thumps rung threw out the ears of three lost travelers as two very large bags, filled with clothes, hair products, and other stuff a girl would take along for a vacation, clashed into the ground; clattering everything together in a series of jiggles.

"It just seems to get heavier with each step I take! I can't go on like this." Estelle complained, using the back of her left hand to wipe away the sweat dripping from her pours about her face.

"We all have to endure it too, so… lets just keep moving dear." Falor, her father said to her in the most wise voice he could manage, trying to steady the own weight on his hands and shoulders.

"Maybe, if you didn't pack so much of this stuff, we wouldn't be as tired and maybe could have gotten to a rest area **_SOONER_**. But, no. Of course not." Syrian, her mother, spoke up with quite an annoying look plastered on her face.

"I can't help it, I always bring my stuff. Maybe if **_YOU_** could follow directions right, we might be on the side of the road in a **_TOWN_** instead of a abandoned road that stops in the middle of no-where." Estelle, picked her bags up once again and continues when her parents became to far in distance from her.

"Hey, Syrian…," Falor started and stopped walking. "We… We might have to stop, it's going to get dark soon… maybe we should find a place to… well, sleep? For the night?" He tilted his head back at her, awaiting the 'no' response. She only walked past him and he had gotten his response.

The three had been on foot for the entire day, walking west of where their car ran out of gas; the middle of -complete- nowhere. They had first traveled from their car in desert terrain and terrible heats but, soon, that turned into a rain forest type of location with a terrible heavy air feeling; the moister was also horrible. The day was becoming dark, which would also mean that the night would bring cold. Cold until the sun would rise the next morning.

"Mom, dad… I really… don't feel so go-" Estelle fell to the ground with another large thump before finishing her sentence. The two parent's instantly dropped their bags, turned, and ran for her. They shouted for her to wake up, to say something, to move… to breathe harder. But she did none of these things. She only dreamt.

Flashes. Color. Streams of silky color. Glowing jewels.

She could see… Multiple people standing in a crowd, watching her. Her arms and legs were stiff she couldn't move, at all. Her eyes were the only thing moving, they searched the crowd but everything was too fuzzy. There were so many. Her mind was beginning to spin.

"Who are you?" she tried to say, but her lips seems glued to each other, not even a moan or whispered muffle came out. She wanted to… cry.

With a startled scream her eyes fluttered open, and her body feel from a most comfortable location which she must have been resting. It was hard, but she'd take anything after that day's walk.

Her eyes closed with an inward sigh and she let her back rest against the bedside, enjoying the peace and comfort of sitting, relaxing.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Just exactly where… am I?"

The floor was made from wood and only wood, as looked the walls, but painted in some kind of old fashioned sky blue paint. There was the bed she was leaning on, and another next to it.

Estelle turned her body from it's position to get a better look at the other side of the room. There was a small entrance way which had three doors located inside. They were all closed and made of wood neatly nailed together. Black hinges at each door's side, keeping it closely bonded to the wall.

She quickly rose to her feet and slowly, cautiously made her way to a different colored door, one that stood out to her. One that called out to her.


	2. Awakening Future Past

**Second chapter making up for my past failure. **

**_Enjoy R&R!_**

* * *

The door knob twisted in her fingertips, and slowly creaked open. What was this new place? Her eyes wide and blinking in curious wonder, Estelle stepped threw the door and onto a fairly sturdy balcony type of hall way. There was a medium sized door at the other end, made from the same wood that the door she just opened was. A set of stairs was to her right, leading down into a sunlit room.

Estelle wanted to call out, but when she tried her voice seemed to die in her throat before reaching her lips and tongue. She tremble slightly as she started down the stairs. She didn't know what would be waiting for her down below.

Two steps. Nine more to go. She turned her head and let her eyes peer over the railing, down below. The floor was made entirely of wood, but this wood seemed golden, almost if glowing. There was a desk that made an 'L' shape from the bottom of the stairs to a supporting beam the help hold up the balcony hallway. The desk had papers scattered about, a small fern like plant growing in a finely decorated pot on the stair side. Ink and quill next to, what looked to be a sign in sheet. No one was behind the counter though.

Nine steps. Her bare feet touched the purple-blue mat, with designs she had yet to see on it, and each foot seemed to sink into the comfy rug. Estelle now had a perfect view of the bottom floor. Another purple mat like the one her feet were standing on was placed at the front of another door that, because of the shape and color, seemed to be another room like the one she had awaken in. Further to the left of this door was another support beam like the one mirrored to it. A door was behind it, a door that could lead to anywhere. She now had a better look at behind the counter/desk that she had only been able to see the outer edge of. A table covered in a white cloth blocked the way and a large plant blooming purple flowers blocked the view, but from the front you could see a large closed door behind. There was also many wooden slots behind this counter.

Estelle slowly walked up to the front. She looked down at the papers next to the quill, white and fluffy, which sat inside a brass tub of black ink. There were numerous names written in many different ways. Some had been sloppily and some had been neatly handwritten. A name stood out near the bottom of the list. Her father's, Falor, followed by her last name, Watson.

Estelle looked in wonder, her mind was racing with questions and probabilities of what had happened. Before she could question out loud a loud noise came from behind her, and she jumpily spun around. A large red doubled door was closed behind her. There was a small oval shaped window on the top part of each door, and separated by the door, the piece standing out more then the rest of the door. This outlined the top and the bottom window, which was a square (larger then the first window), on both doors. The doorknob was much different then the other doors in the building. It was a brass handle that made a half loop, a part stuck out underneath the handle that when clamped together the door would open when pushed or pulled.

She seemed memorized by this door. Her hand outstretched, fitted around the handle, pushing the handle together, pulling to door inward, and with bare feet and a long dirty pink t-shirt and worn and holy black jeans she stepped outside.

The site that was now before her almost landed her back onto the ground and back into an unconscious state.


End file.
